Will You Be There
by romancer21
Summary: summary inside. Pairings and or possible pairings: HP/MJ, RW/JJ, HG/GW, FW/GW, SB/SS/RL. Warnings: possible violence, romance, hurt/comfort, mpreg, mature content, Hermione Ginny and Dumbles bashings
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: We know the King of Pop. We know of his story, his trials, and his success. But we don't know the truth. We just know what was shown in the public eye. Harry Potter knows how Michael feels about the status of a celebrity. So what happens when Michael Jackson stages his own death in the muggle world and returns to the Magical World, only to find out that he will be marrying the 17 year old savior of said world? Michael will make his name known in the Magical Community. Harry will find himself falling in love with the man he was forced to marry. The two will help each other heal from the pain and the sorrow that the other has felt.**

**A/N: I know I know. You're all probably thinking "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING WRITING THIS!?" This isn't a way to demean Michael. This is my way of dealing with the pain of losing the greatest entertainer of all freaking times! Besides I have always wanted to write a story where one of my idols heads into the Magical World and marries our Boy-Who-Lived. *shrug* just an idea I assure you. This is dedicated to the King of Pop. LONG LIVE THE KING! R.I.P Michael Joseph Jackson.**

**Pairings: MJ/HP, SB/RL/SS, LM/CW, DM/BZ, FW/GW

* * *

**

**Prologue **

Neverland Ranch. A place that many people dreamed about at night, and a place that many prayed they would have the chance to visit and meet the king of pop, Michael Joseph Jackson. Unfortunately, that chance was lost on June 25th. To the Muggle world, the King of Pop had died suddenly of cardiac arrest in Los Angeles. But in reality, he had decided he had had enough of the life he made for himself. So a few weeks before his 'death', Michael had contacted a friend of the family's. He had it all planned out. He was returning to the world he was born into and starting over in the Magical Community of London, England.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Michael Jackson**

Harry Potter was one confused soon-to-be 17 year old teenager. He had killed Voldemort at the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts and had returned to Privet Drive still shaken from the battle. But now his godfather, Sirius Black, and his two lovers, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, had come to Privet Drive to take him to Hogwarts for a reason Harry didn't know.

Harry was still packing when Sirius came into his room after speaking with Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Sirius will you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry asked for the hundredth time since his godfather had rung the doorbell.

"No. It's something big and Dumbledore will explain it to you. Now hurry up" Harry sighed and stared at the retreating back of his godfather. It wasn't like Sirius to be so……serious. Harry finished his packing quickly and hurried downstairs, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's cage with him. The three were waiting for him in the hall.

"Harry" Remus smiled brightly at Harry and hugged him and Severus gave Harry a rare smile as Sirius shrunk the cage and the trunk.

"Come let us get to Hogwarts" Sirius muttered and stepped outside to apparate to the school. Remus pulled Harry into a hug and Harry braced himself for the tight squeeze as they disappeared with a loud Pop.

* * *

**Hogwarts: Headmaster Office**

"Alright I have had enough of this! First Sirius, Remus, and Professor Snape just show up at my house and drag me here, saying there was something big that was going to happen and what-not. Then you won't even tell me what the fuck is going on! I want to know and I want to know everything right now" Harry burst out angrily after being offered tea for the 12th time. Dumbledore sighed and said,

"Harry something has come up. The minister thinks that you are the next dark lord now that you have taken care of Voldemort. He wants to place you in a safe house with some very powerful wards and a 24/7 guard surrounding the house, in order to 'keep you from your dark ways'. After reviewing every possible to solution to this problem, there is only one that is able to work." Harry looked intrigued from where he sat by Sirius. Sirius had Harry's hand in a vice grip at this point.

"Harry, my boy, you have to get married." Harry's eyes widened and he unconsciously gripped Sirius' hand tighter.

"Who?" Harry whispered, afraid to know. Dumbledore's smile got even wider, if it was at all possible.

"His name is Michael Joseph Jackson-"

"He's suppose to be dead" Harry burst out after the name. He knew who Michael Jackson was. He was only the most famous singer/dancer/performer in the entire muggle world.

"Harry, Michael staged his own death. He is actually at Grimmuald Place now, probably recovering from taking a potion that Severus made for him." Harry's mind went into overdrive.

"What does this potion do exactly?"

"It's basically a de-aging potion. It restores the drinker to any age, depending on the strength of the potion. It also restores looks and gets rid of any sort of drug, potion, or look altering item."

"In simple terms, it's a complicated potion that restores youth to the drinker" Severus said after Remus finished explaining the potion to Harry. Harry nodded and asked,

"When do I meet him?"

"Right now if you would like" Harry nodded and Dumbledore headed to use his private floo. Harry sighed and asked Sirius quietly,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius looked at his mates before looking at Harry again.

"Harry….I'm still trying to accept this myself. I'm sorry for not telling you alright" Harry nodded and let his godfather hug him as Dumbledore came back leading Harry's future husband. Harry held back a gasp. He knew what Michael Jackson looked like in the 80's but to see him looking that age again. He looked like an amazing mix of Kingsley Shacklebot and Sirius. He had the sort of wild, long dark hair with the dark skin and dark eyes. He also had a healthy glow about to his appearance.

"Michael this is Harry. Harry this is Michael." Harry nodded numbly before blacking out, falling right into Michael Jackson's arms. It was a while before Harry woke up and when he did, he was in the Hospital Wing. The only person in the room was Michael Jackson. He was reading a newspaper, eyes slightly narrowed in concentration. Harry watched the man for a while and jumped when Michael said,

"I'm now 18 again. My family will be taking the potion as well in a few weeks when the talk of my 'death' has calmed down." Harry nodded and asked,

"What happened? I don't remember"

"You passed out right into my arms. We waited for a few minutes until we realized you had gone from unconsciousness to sleep. I carried you here. The others went somewhere else to get some sleep" Harry nodded again and looked away. Michael sighed and said softly,

"I know you're probably confused about this-"

"I'm going back to sleep. Good-night" Harry hated to be cold like this but he just wanted to think. Michael watched as Harry turned over so that his back was to Michael. Michael sighed and whispered,

"I will make this work"

Harry took avoiding Michael and Dumbledore for a week, trying to deal with everything on his own. By Sunday, Harry had sorted his thoughts out and found Michael in his new classroom with 4 other guys that looked like him. They seemed to be rehearsing a song and it took Harry a few seconds to figure out what they were singing and who they were.

_**Uh-huh huh huh huh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh  
**_  
_**When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**_

_**Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back in your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na**_

_**Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now**_

_**Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms**_

_**Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh (2 times)  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need**_

_**(Jermaine):  
Oh just one more chance  
to show you that I love you  
baby! (6 times)**_

_**(I want you back)  
(Jackie):  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
(Jermaine):  
Let me live again**_

_**Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
(Jackie):  
Spare me of this cause  
(Jermaine):  
Gimme back what I lost**_

_**Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you**_

"And now I know why they call you guys geniuses" Harry said as he pushed himself off the doorframe. Michael smiled at Harry and asked,

"What are you doing here?" Harry snorted and said,

"I came to talk to you but it seems you're busy. Reunion of the amazing Jackson 5?" Michael nodded and proceeded to introduce his brothers.

"This is Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, and Marlon" Harry nodded to each of the brothers, taking in each of their appearances. They were completely Michael's brothers, just without the amazing looks Michael had.

"So you're the kid Mikey has to marry eh?" Jermaine asked as he set his guitar down. Harry nodded. He didn't know exactly what to say. Luckily he didn't have to say anything.

"-Dumbledore said he was headed this way. Maybe he's in here" Harry groaned as the door opened again and Hermione and Ron came into the classroom. Both stopped short when they saw Harry and the people he was with. Ron looked confused and Hermione fainted after going stalk pale.

"Harry um who are they?"

"Well the person standing right next to me is Michael, the guy I am marrying. The rest are 4 of his siblings." Ron nodded and Hermione came to a minute later. She looked at the Jacksons and then screamed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? THAT'S MICHAEL JACKSON AND HE IS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! THOSE ARE THE REST OF THE JACKSON 5! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Harry raised an eyebrow and said calmly but with an underlining of coolness,

"Well this is Michael Jackson. I am marrying him. He basically staged his own death. As for his brothers, they were rehearsing because they plan on starting over in our world. Anything else?" Hermione pursed her lips and stomped from the room. Ron didn't follow her and instead came further into the room, curious.

"So you're the person Mione was going on and on about this week eh? Well I'm Ron, Harry's best mate"

"Michael. Nice to meet you too." Ron smiled and said to Harry,

"Mione and I are here for the rest of the summer. The rest of the family will drop by on your birthday in three days. Got a letter from drake saying he couldn't get a hold of you"

"Yeah I should write him soon." Ron nodded and then asked Michael,

"Are you teaching here this year?"

"Yes I'll be teaching music why?"

"Well we got a list of new classes that we can take this year and the music class was on it so I just wanted to see if you were teaching it" Michael smiled and the group talked for a while, Harry and Ron telling stories of their many adventures during the years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: September 1**

Harry woke on September 1st, sunshine hitting his face. Harry had been spending more time with Michael, planning the wedding and whatnot. He ended up deciding that he wasn't going to take Michael's class, having said that he had enough on his plate. His birthday came and Harry was surprised when Michael had given him a beautiful necklace for his birthday. It was a simple pendant with an emerald in it. Michael had told Harry it would bring out his eyes. Harry didn't stop blushing the rest of the day.

Harry touched the necklace, the gold chain and the gold casing around the stone was cool on his chest. He sighed. Hermione had been acting like a bitch about everything while Ron was getting close to his fiancée and Michael's family. Janet and Ron actually were hitting it off pretty good, much to everyone's surprise. Harry and Ron had spent their days watching Michael and the rest of the Jacksons rehearse and prepare for the next summer when they would actually tour their new CD.

Harry quickly dressed in his school uniform and headed down to the Great Hall. He entered the hall only to find Ron and Hermione having a go at each other.

"HERMIONE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HARRY'S BEST FRIEND! WHY CAN'T YOU SUPPORT HIM!?"

"FIRST OFF HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT HARRY GETTING MARRIED!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM THAT IT IS A MAN HE IS MARRYING!? THE RON WEASLEY I THOUGHT I KNEW WOULD HAVE BACKED ME 100 PERCENT!"

"There are some things you need to learn to accept about life and the world, Hermione. The magical community isn't as prejudice as the muggle world on a lot of things. Besides this marriage between Mr. Jackson and Harry is completely normal. It happens every day between lots of people. I made a mistake in 4th year and I am not going to make that mistake again." Harry smiled at Ron and said to Hermione,

"Really Hermione you are suppose to be the smart witch and not against these kinds of things" Hermione huffed and stormed from the hall, muttering something about the library again.

"Thanks mate" Harry said sincerely as he sat next to Ron. Ron nodded and turned back to his sausages. Harry locked eyes with Michael and smiled shyly before turning to his toast. Breakfast was ending when Owl post came and Harry saw Hedwig flying his way. He accepted the letters she was carrying and let her drink some of his pumpkin juice before opening the first letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How is our secret backer? Heard you are getting hitched. Well be assured we have the entertainment covered._

_What Fred means is that we have fireworks ready for the end of your reception our dear jaded one. _

_Good luck,_

_Forge and Gred Weasley_

Harry chuckled before opening his next letter. He loved the twins.

_Potter_

_Your Uncle and I have received word that you are to be married. We have also been invited to attend the wedding. We shall be attending the wedding. We will be at your school on September 1__st__ after your opening feast_

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry sighed and glared at Dumbledore, who merely ignored him. Harry finally just sighed and set the letter aside before banging his head on the table. Everyone jumped and looked at Harry.

"You ok there mate?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head.

"I must go prepare myself for my relatives showing up, no thanks to Dumbledore" Harry muttered darkly before getting up from the table and nearly storming away. Harry's magic crackled dangerously loud and told everyone that he was not in a good mood. Michael watched him with furrowed eyebrows before getting up and quickly following the enraged teenager.

Michael found Harry sitting by the Great Lake, angrily throwing rocks into its watery depths.

"My relatives……they hate me" Harry said as if he sensed the question Michael was burning to ask him. Michael sat down and asked quietly,

"What did they do?"

"Verbal abuse, blamed me for every little thing that went wrong, ect ect. I didn't have a very fun childhood." Michael waited to see if Harry would go on but he didn't. In fact Harry seemed to get lost in his memories and just about screamed when Michael touched his arm lightly. Harry muttered an apology before rushing off back to the school, leaving a dumbfounded Michael Jackson sitting on the grass. Overhead, the sky started to cloud over.

**That Night**

Harry sat with Ron at the head of Gryffindor table, talking animatedly with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Hermione sat near Lavender, who was talking non-stop about fashion and Snape's hair for some reason. Harry kept glancing up at the head table, where Michael sat watching him.

"From what my gran said, Michael is the king of pop, whatever that means" Neville said as he glanced up at the singer.

"Neville he IS the king of pop. Pop is a type of music and he basically made it what it is today. He is amazing. You should see him dance" Dean said in awe. Harry nodded and touched the pendant, smiling softly.

"What's that Harry?" Seamus asked and Harry replied,

"Michael gave it to me for my birthday." The three other Gryffindor boys leaned in and Neville whistled.

"You guys may be getting married to keep you here in England Harry, but I think Michael has some serious courting plans in mind" Harry turned his eyes back to Michael, who smiled at him and Harry smiled back, blushing lightly. The sorting came and went, the song being really funny for once instead of warning them all. Dumbledore then stood and hush fell over the hall again.

"Good evening everyone. To those who don't know me, and to the few who don't remember, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few start of term notices before we begin the feast. First off let us welcome warmly to the halls of Hogwarts Professor Michael Jackson, who has agreed to begin teaching choir and dance here as he gets ready to start recording his first CD for the Magical Community" There wasn't one muggle-born student left sitting in their seat as they rose cheering for the pop star. Dumbledore smiled as Michael stood briefly, bowing his head slightly in a salute of sorts and raising the peace sign, before sitting back down. Finally Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. Those who had stood to give Michael a standing ovation sat and as Dumbledore continued, Harry shared an amused smirk with the singer.

"Also please welcome Professor Lupin back to the staff as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor-" Whatever Dumbledore was going to say next was drowned out by the complete standing ovation the hall gave the blushing Remus Lupin. Gryffindor was the loudest of the tables. Eventually the hall calmed down enough for Dumbledore to continue his reminders and then the feast started. As students piled on the food and the talk of the new professors rose to a dull roar, Harry's friends started on Michael.

"One of his most popular songs in the muggle world is called Thriller. And then his most amazing dance move is the moonwalk. I'm telling you guys, he is fucking amazing!" Dean was going on; those who were near enough were hanging off of his every word.

"What's he like Harry?" Seamus asked after a while and Harry took a moment to reply.

"Two words: Amazingly sweet. He is brilliant and amazing" Seamus snickered and Harry asked,

"What?"

"You have that star-struck look in your eyes. You're in love with the man you are marrying for protection" Harry shook his head and turned to his strawberry ice cream, thinking about what Seamus had said. Was he falling in love with someone who he had to marry for protection?

* * *

**_Author's note: So I wanted the wedding in this chapter but I also wanted to get this out so the wedding is next chapter. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Also I changed the title from Musical Love to Will You Be There, a titile from one of Michael Jackson's more heart warming songs. I hope you don't mind._**

**_It will be about a week at the most before I update again. _**

**_Thank you, r&r much love_**

**_Sierra Stevens_**

**_LONG LIVE THE KING OF POP!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michael met Harry outside of the Great Hall after dinner, having agreed to come with him while Harry went to meet his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. Harry didn't say a word at all as they walked along the student filled hallways together, but Michael could see that he was shaking slightly and wondered what all had happened at his relatives house while Harry was growing up.

"Serpent" Harry whispered when they arrived at the portrait entrance to Harry's private rooms. Michael entered before Harry and stopped in the middle of the hall when he caught sight of Harry's relatives. Vernon was an extremely fat man with a very large and bushy mustache, which made him look like a whale. Petunia really did look like a giraffe with her long neck and the pointed nose reminded Michael of his past life. Dudley looked like his father, very large but it was all muscle instead of pure fat. All in all Michael knew part of the reason why Harry was spooked. Just seeing these people was enough for Michael to be sure he would have nightmares for a few days. All was silent for a few moments before Harry spoke up.

"Hello Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. Would you like some tea?" Vernon grunted a yes and Harry called for some tea while the others sat down. Michael sat as far away from the Dursleys as he could without seeming rude. Harry finally came back with Dobby following him, a large tray of tea and little snacks following the little house elf. Dobby served the tea and left the tray before disappearing with a loud crack. Petunia and Dudley watched in interest while Vernon snorted and muttered something about 'unnaturalness'. Michael just watched the tension build between Harry and his uncle and decided to say something to break the silence.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. You too Dudley."

"It was a shock to hear that you had faked your own death Mr. Jackson but it is an honor to meet you as well" Petunia replied with a slight smile and Dudley even said, much to Harry's surprise,

"Your music is a favorite among my friends and myself Mr. Jackson" Michael smiled and almost stopped smiling when he saw the dark look in Vernon's eyes that was shot towards Harry. Harry didn't smile and instead kept looking at his tea cup.

"Boy tell me about your teachers" Vernon finally spoke and Harry took a deep breath before launching into an explanation of his teachers and what they taught.

"and then there is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, which is like chemistry. He doesn't baby anyone like the other teachers do and is actually very strict and hands out very severe punishments for tiny infractions in his classroom and out" Harry finished with a slight whisper. Vernon smiled maliciously.

"Good good. You know how I like strict punishment"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" came the mumbled reply and that made Michael frown a bit. Something wasn't right here and Michael wanted to get to the bottom of it. A few minutes later, Vernon left, muttering something about not spending much more time with the 'freak' and the 'child-molester'. Petunia and Dudley stayed longer, however, and Petunia even apologized to Michael.

"I'm sorry about my husband's behavior. He has always held some sort of hatefulness for Harry and anything he considers unnatural." Michael waved a hand dismissively as he said,

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Dursley. I am actually quite use to being called a child molester." Harry looked at Michael oddly and could see the slight pain in his eyes. Harry knew that the subject of both of his trials was a bit touchy for him and wondered if it really bothered Michael. Dudley and harry spoke for a few moments and after Harry promising to teach Dudley to play quidditch before his wedding this weekend, Petunia and Dudley left. Michael hung back and Harry shut the portrait door with a sigh.

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley are actually very decent towards me. It's my uncle who isn't" Michael nodded and asked,

"What happened? And I mean what really happened Harry?" Harry shook his head and whispered,

"Please don't make me talk about it. I have enough to deal with, you know the stupid fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Kill-Voldemort and all that. Please don't make me say" Michael was confused. Harry was usually very open about everything with him, even though they both had just met each other earlier this summer.

"Harry I am worried about you"

"Well you don't need to worry about this. It is something I have dealt with since I was a baby and I will continue to deal with it on my own" Michael nodded and got up to leave but paused by the portrait.

"Harry I know what it is like to be alone. I know what it is like to have a huge amount of fame just because you did something that you never expected to do. I just want you to know that I know how it feels to be alone most of the time" Harry turned to reply but saw that Michael had already left. He sighed and sank onto a couch, his thoughts going a hundred miles an hour. He knew he was hiding some things from Michael but he wondered what Michael was hiding from him.

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will bring in Draco and here are a few things you need to know: A) Lucius Malfoy will be dating Charlie Weasley. B)Draco and Harry have a truce going and are even friends. C) in a later chapter there will be some trouble with an unexpected person and an expected person.**

**Thanks**

**Sierra Nicole Stevens**


End file.
